User talk:Oil4
Hi, welcome to The Blades of Oblivion Clan Wiki and The Blades of Oblivion clan! You will want to follow these steps to be able to dive right into your time with the clan. Make sure you have the right uniform for your rank. With you, being a new recruit, can find that right here. You can find more information about your fellow clansman on this page. Keep track of your promotion progress by keeping track of your Blades If you have questions about the clan, talk to Stelercus or Jack. 20:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) RE: Hai Dear Yes. See above. Only some of them. 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Anyone want to do my Homework? Lol. I am not actually talking about real homework. For an interview on the RSWP, I need these images to be written down in a text format I can copy and paste. If you’re willing to take this task, see me on my talk page. Such a task will take up to an hour to do and will reward you with two blades and 200 more septums. We will be holding a fun orb tourney in the near future where you can gamble your Septums, so I encourage you take me up on this opportunity while you can. Thank you. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 20:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC). Clan Wars and Trivia (11/14/09) We will be having an event at the said date. See the link above for details. We will be handing out one award, the Warlord Award! Note that clan wars will go on if a leader does not attend, but that trivia will not take place if Stelercus is not there with the questions. 22:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC). RE:Wow Sorry, but that was not right. I moved that comment to the correct forum and deleted the thread you created. I will not give you another black blade. You can go back up to one blade for good faith, as the one black blade I gave you was a joke. Go to the blades page and see for yourself ;) 12:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Blades for attending the wikifest? Why would I do that? The clan is not a part of the runescape wiki. Blades are given out for good conduct, where as septums are given out for fun stuff. 17:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Wilderness Event Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list Check the Event's forum for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC). Wilderness Event This message is being sent a second time as a reminder. Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *Any Runes *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list *axes *anything used for smithing Check the Forum:Wilderness Event (1/9/10) for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC). Red Rev Run Sorry for the lack of events, anywho I am hosting an event on Saturday. We will meet in Edge bank and race with only 3 items across the wilderness, the winner will win a secret prize. The event will start at 1 pm Mountain time. Cheers, Jack This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:55, March 9, 2010 (UTC).